


eleven o clock

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: a werewolf and a traveler [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, drabble sort of, steampunk/fantasy au, werewolf jihoon, werewolf jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: What Junhui does when Wonwoo isn't around or Wen Junhui the werewolf





	eleven o clock

“How much garlic did you use?” Jihoon barges into the apartment.

“Hello to you too Jihoon.” Junhui greets. “Enough for my specialty garlic chicken.”

“You’re using enough garlic to drive away any vampires within nine blocks of your place.” Jihoon retorts. He takes another sniff, “Actually, probably even humans too.”

“How rude of you. Now you’re not getting any chicken.” The taller huffs stirring the pot’s content.

“Didn’t want any.” Jihoon examines the rosemary hanging above the counter, “Is that human joining you for dinner?”

Junhui takes a small bite, “Not today.” He reaches for some dried thyme.

“You’re not worried he’s going to leave you behind?”

“Nope.”

“How can you have such faith in a human? They’re not bound to their words like other beings.” Jihoon hops onto the stool.

The taller werewolf starts divvying up portions of rice and chicken. “Wonwoo isn’t like other humans.”

“You’re just saying that since you feel attached to him.”

“Oh, but you know as well as I do he’s not like other humans of this world.” Junhui smiles as he serves Jihoon dinner. His guest sighs in agreement.

 

 

 

After dinner, they go on their after-meal walk. The smaller werewolf waits on Junhui who pulls out his camera to take photos of some flowers they passed by. Jihoon bids good bye as Junhui takes the path towards the forest. Today’s moon is a pale pink. Quite fitting for a strawberry moon in his opinion. He pulls out his polaroid camera from his messenger bag. His finger hovers above the button as he focuses the camera on the moon.

“Junhui!” His finger accidentally slips on the button. The flash goes off, blinding the owner. “Whoops sorry Jun!” A giggle accompanies the halfhearted apology.

The werewolf sighs as the camera prints out the photo. “Hey Jeonghan, what do you need?”

The fae clings onto the werewolf’s back, snatching the polaroid. “Oh! The moon came out a bit blurry in this.”

“Jeonghaaaan.” He whines.

“Don’t worry I’ll let you take a better one.” Junhui tries to throw off the fae, but it’s too late. “Be ready in about 15 seconds to take the best shot of the moon!” The werewolf’s feet begin to levitate from the ground. “Don’t drop your camera!” Jeonghan waves farewell.

“JEONGHAN!” The werewolf is launched into the night sky. He tries to get his bearings midair.  He’s definitely flying past the tree tops now.

The moon looms in front of him. He hopes that Jeonghan will at least give him a hovering spell as well. The camera is angled upwards as he starts to feel gravity doing its job. A flash goes off. The camera spits out the photo. He floats down slowly enough to be able to take another photo.

When his feet touch the ground, he breathes a sigh of relief. At least this time Jeonghan remembered to give a safe landing spell. Junhui examines the photos in his hand. He sighs. Of course, he forgot to change the light settings. The moon is too pale in the first photo, and in the second tips of his hair got in the way. He pockets them anyways.

 

 

When he enters his apartment, there’s an extra silence. He hopes this means what he thinks. Junhui walks to his bedroom. The clock is frozen. Underneath is an unpinned photo of him and Wonwoo. Smiling, he picks up the photo. He re-pins it to his collection of hanging photos, adding the latest two photos. Then he moves the hands so they read three.

 

 

Junhui wakes up to his bed dipping. “Wonwoo?”

“Hey,” comes the soft reply.

Junhui flips to face the speaker, his arms wide open. “You’re early.”

“I was bored. Thought we could cuddle until our actual meeting time.” Wonwoo enters Junhui’s embrace. His arms wrap around the werewolf’s neck. He whispers, “I missed you so much.”

Junhui kisses his forehead, “I missed you bunches too.”

 

 

When Junhui wakes up, Wonwoo is staring at the photo collection. “Waassup?” Junhui stumbles over his word.

“Can I have this photo?” Wonwoo’s fingers are pulling on the recent moon photo.

“If you want but the pink tint never showed up on it.” He rubs his eyes trying to get the eye crap out.

“But your hair is in it. Therefore, I get a photo of you and the moon.” Wonwoo smiles brightly, “Besides you never took photos of the sky until I came here, Moon Jun.”

Junhui puts on his glasses to look at his collection. Many of the photos on the first two rows are of Jihoon and Jeonghan, and selfies. The third row consists of food and the animals he spies in the forest. The fourth row are photos of him and Wonwoo and several moon pictures. “Guess I never thought about looking up until I met you.” A grin stretches across his face, “But the stars are no match for you.” Wonwoo blinks before he takes in what was just said. Junhui watches his boyfriend’s ears turn red first. The pink splashes across Wonwoo’s face and hands.

It’s not often Junhui can catch him off-guard. “The stars can only shine as brightly as they can be depending on their distance. The moon though,” Wonwoo lets go of the photo and caresses Junhui’s cheek, “reflects the sun’s brightness.” But of course, Wonwoo can always cause Junhui to blush more in the end.

“Are you my sun if I’m the moon?”

 “You’re my sun, Moon Jun.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws hand in the air* idk i attempted fluff??


End file.
